minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1999-223 08-11-1999
08-11-1999 Wednesday, August 11, 1999 Sponsors: N, V, 15 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 1999 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Up Down In Out." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot-machine legs: Cowboy & horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Rubber Duckie direct Liam Neeson in a stirring rendition of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice, and S Street Band perform "Born To Add". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hawaiian Ladies, Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Pearly Shells” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Winston, a beluga whale, demonstrate the word LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaboy: Nibbling Noodles with Neighbor Nora |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Circus Is Coming To Town” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit is a casting director, holding auditions for a performance of "The Three Little Pigs". The pigs who initially try out get the part of the three little pigs, but three different wolves of different sizes try out for the part of the Big Bad Wolf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Locomotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: N - Nail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (strongmen) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harry and Animal perform a drum battle. At the end, they both pass out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1999 Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide